general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Royale/Issue Two
"You don't need to do this Cryptic. I'm nice" Cheria smiled. "Okay" Cryptic said. He moved to jump down, but then he saw Naruto walk out of the corridor. He aimed the dildo launcher. "Naruto!" Cheria shouted in terror. He tackled Naruto to the ground, waited for the dildo to land next to them, and then hurled it back at Cryptic. The dildo hit Cryptic mid-turn, and went straight up his preteen candy ass. He had his first orgasm, screaming with pleasure, and then fainted. "Katie will be wanting this...I'd better give it to her" Cheria said as he picked up the launcher and it's dildo ammo. "Let's go run away from this place Naru, quick." Naruto smiles, and they run into the sunset. ----- Lav sat and cried under a table. He missed his parents, and his dog, and even the chemistry teacher who gave him a boner. Especially the chemistry teacher who gave him a boner, in fact. He sat there, moping, until a brainwave hit him. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, and called his dad. "Hey dad, it's La-" "Hello Lavendeln" Phazon replied. "Ph-Ph-Ph-Phazon?" "Call me daddy, Lav. How's that sweet pink asshole doing babe? I wanna li-" Lav hung up and began crying. He sat there for another five minutes and cried some more, until someone walked into the house. "Heyy? Anyone in there?" the voice called. Lav was totally and utterly terrified of its femininity. He stayed quiet and readied his weapon, a paintbrush. His silence was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. He quickly grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hey lav" Phazon said happily. "Just calling to remind you to turn this off, we wouldn't want anyone hearing, would we?" "Oh shit" Lav said as he hung up. The person was shining their torch under the table. It was a petite girl, who crouched and smiled, before crawling under the table to him. "Relax Lav" she said. "it's me Katie." "Oh thank fuck" "You think I could kill you with this shitty weapon" Katie said, showing Lav her assigned weapon, a golf ball. They leaned forward and hugged eachother. " To be honest Katie, I'm so glad I found someone who I can tru-" Lav never finished his sentence. the anal beads were down his throat before he even realised that his mouth was still open. Katie smirked as he choked to death. "I'm so glad that I was masturbating when they kidnapped me, they didn't remove the toys. And yes readers, he just choked on anal beads that were up my ass five minutes ago. Completely up there." She blew Lav's corpse a kiss and left. ----- Derk smiled as he saw Hippa sitting on the rock. He was glad that $QUAD were meeting IRL. Hippa had passed them all notes when they were in the classroom, saying to meet at the south end of the island. For some reason though, none of the others were there. He was aware that RIley and Kaley hadn't been given notes, but this was strange. It was only when he approached Hippa that he saw two of them. "Who are they?" Derk asked, staring at the bullet ridden bodies. "Ghast and Dom." Hippa replied. "They tried to kill me, so I shot them." "And who's the other guy" Derk questioned as he saw the dead guy underneath them. "Juan. He tried to kill me too." "No way man...Juan hasn't got the balls to do that..." "You're right Derk. You're smart, but not as smart as Bloxx. He chose to stay away." "Hippa, what are you saying?" "Ghost and Dom brought me Juan, thinking I'd like to kick things off with some rapin'. I asked Dom for a coin, and he gave it to me. He thought we were deciding who would go first, but I had something different in mind. If it was heads, I would lead $QUAD in rebellion and try to save everyone. If tails, I'd kill everyone. It wa-" "It was tails..." Derk said in awe and shock. "Yes". Hippo raised his gun and busted several caps into Derk's front ass (vagina). "That's for making me a feminist, bitch." Hippo walks away with a hand on his hip, swooshes his air like he's in a shampoo commercial, and randomly winks. "L'oréal, because I'm worth it." Category:Issues Category:Wikia Royale Category:Katie